


For Old Time's Sake

by K_King



Category: Naruto
Genre: Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Making Out, Married Characters, Nostalgia, SasuNaru - Freeform, Spoilers, end of manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 09:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2768603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K_King/pseuds/K_King
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Fourth Great Ninja War was over, as was the Akatsuki. Threats are over. Old grudges and hatred between villages are over. To most shinobi, it seemed like a dream, especially to the war-savvy. For once in shinobi history, it was calm. Everything bad had ended. All is good. Yet some things still remained... And were doing even better than before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Old Time's Sake

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: BELOW CONTAINS SPOILERS FOR THE END OF THE NARUTO MANGA. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.
> 
> Now that that's out of the way, I'd like to clarify a few things:
> 
> Naruto's and Sasuke's children all have alternate spellings for their names. For example, Sasuke's daughter's name is Salada, or can also be mentioned as Sarada. One of Naruto's children is named Boruto, which basically translates to Bolt. I use Salada and Bolt, mainly because that's just what I'm comfortable with and I haven't read any post-manga fanfiction to really see what everyone else is going for.
> 
> Oh, and Sasuke may seem just a tab bit OOC. Since he's obviously changed his attitude and back in the village, I'd imagine that he'd seem maybe a little nicer towards Naruto at times as I portray him in this piece. Although one thing hasn't changed--he still likes to tease Naruto. That's one thing that'll probably remain a constant with him. But yes, we haven't exactly seen Sasuke's new attitude yet--or atleast I haven't--so I just stuck with a slightly more talkative Sasuke who likes to tease his friend.

The Fourth Great Ninja War was over, as was the Akatsuki. Threats are over. Old grudges and hatred between villages are over. To most shinobi, it seemed like a dream, especially to the war-savvy. Kakashi took over as the sixth Hokage with Naruto succeeding him several years later as the seventh. All the five great nations were allies, all that was destroyed was rebuilt into something even better. For once in shinobi history, it was calm. Everything was over. All is good. Yet some things still remained... And were doing even better than before.

"Is that all then, Naruto?" Naruto's adviser, Shikamaru, asked wearily at the wee hours of dawn in the tower that overlooked the village.

"Yeah, you're dismissed for now. And that's _Lord Hokage_ to you!" he grinned proudly, sitting back at his desk, two sandal-clad feet resting on top of the cluttered mess before him.

"Whatever. I've got to get home. Temari will throw a fit if I'm not there to see Shikadai off to his first day at the academy. Well, take care of him for now, Sasuke. I'll be back soon," he yawned, turning towards the door.

"Yeah, yeah. Will do." Naruto's guard and second adviser replied with a casual wave of his hand, standing next to his best friend at his desk. With that answer, Shikamaru slipped out the door without another word, leaving both men to themselves.

"Speaking of that, shouldn't you be home with Sakura right now seeing Salada off? It's her first day, too." Naruto asked, bringing his feet down and sitting up in his chair for once in curiosity, eyeing Sasuke for an answer.

"Someone has to be here to make sure you don't make any poor decisions or slack off," he began, smirking at the blond's irritated facial expression before continuing, "Besides, Salada will be fine. Sakura can handle it. And what about Bolt?"

"I'll make it up to him after he gets home. I've got too many things to do. Who would've thought that becoming Hokage would require so much damn paperwork..." he grouched, slapping a pile of said paperwork at his desk for the desired effect.

"Don't even start, dobe. That's all I've heard for years from you, and once you finally obtain your dream, you complain?" Really. Beggars shouldn't be choosers!

"You were my dream, too. Getting you back home safe and sound, I mean... I'm definitely not complaining about _that_ ," he grinned playfully, smacking Sasuke's shoulder good-heartedly before turning serious. "It's just that so much has changed... I can hardly believe what I'm seeing anymore! It's almost as if it's too good to be true, you know? Most of us are happily married with kids, and then there's no more fighting or wars... It kind of makes this job boring, but I'm glad the way things turned out in the end." Smiling softly, he got up out of his chair to join Sasuke by the windows that looked out over the village.

"Heh, feeling nostalgic now, are we?"

"You bet. Those days were fun, though. Training with Kakashi Sensei, and us beating eachother to a bloody pulp half the time. Oh, and let's not forget all of your fangirls! And to think you even married one of them!" He elbowed Sasuke in the side, laughing at his sour expresson.

"Do _not_ even go there, lest I bring up the time you kissed me," he smirked, knowing what his sudden declaration would entail.

"Hey! I did _not_ kiss you! That was obviously an accident!" he stammered, caught by surprise.

"Sure. Then what about the second time?" he teased.

"That was an accident, too!"

"Really now. _Twice?_ Hinata will be jealous." This was getting fun.

"She's got nothing to be jealous about because it was an _accident!_ " His face was beginning to turn scarlet, whether it be all the yelling he was doing, or something else, who could say?

"Then why are you blushing?"

"Why are _you_ being so difficult?!" Sasuke was really going to be the death of him one day. He really knew how to get him pissed off.

"Relax, Naruto. I was only joking," he said, peering back out the window before him as if nothing had happened.

"I bet," he mumbled, not failing to notice that Sasuke actually used his name for once.

"Besides, it was still fun, so I'm not complaining."

 _That_ definitely caught him by surprise, if nothing else.

"Y-You thought it was... _fun_?" How could accidentally kissing eachother be fun? Especially if he was obviously disgusted by it back then? Either way, Naruto was once again caught off guard. Damn him.

Sasuke nodded. "Ofcourse. If it never happened, then I'd have nothing much to tease you about right now. And that's always fun," he smirked over at him.

"Oh."

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Sasuke looked over at him, noticing his down expression with a raised brow.

"I'd just figured you got more out of it then just teasing me, I guess..." Naruto trailed off, looking at the floor beneath him.

"I did. They were memories from a peaceful time in our past, how could I not?"

It seemed Sasuke wasn't quite understanding him. He looked back at those moments all the time. He _missed_ those times. Here lately, things were ridiculously boring. Back then, he had something to look forward to, goals to achieve. Now, he's got everything. He made it to Hokage, he got Sasuke back home, and it was peaceful. What more was there to do? It was beginning to kill him slowly.

"Sasuke, do you sometimes wish that you could turn back time? I don't know, just relive moments just one more time?"

"Who wouldn't? Though it would really depend on which moments..." he said, putting a finger to his chin in thought.

"Like what?"

"The moments with you." He smiled; a true, genuine, heart-warming smile that nearly melted him.

Naruto's heart skipped a beat.

"Despite everything else, those were some of the best times of my life, even though you annoyed the hell out of me. You were the only one to get a reaction from me, the only one to make me _feel_ anything, I suppose I could say. It made me forget about my clan, about revenge for just a few moments. And that was when I could say that I was truly happy. I'd do anything to relive those certain moments, but they're gone now. So...we just have to make new ones."

"Well, some moments we _can_ relive..."

"Like what?" It was Sasuke's turn to ask.

"Sasuke...will you kiss me?" Looking at Sasuke's dumb-founded expression, he explained himself. "I just... I want to go back in time for awhile...just this once. To remember what it was like before... And I can't do that without you." He nearly whispered, feeling an odd melancholic feeling wash over him. He felt sad, yet happy... And his heart was pounding erratically within his chest. What would Sasuke say?

The room was silent for a few moments, making Naruto even more nervous by the second. But when Sasuke's answer came, he let out a deep breath that he hadn't realized he'd been holding until now.

"Okay... For old time's sake," he murmured with a soft smile, turning towards his life-long friend. Sasuke's smiles were simply breath-taking. They were something he rarely got to see back when they were still Squad Seven...and the special thing was, is that they were reserved for him only.

Naruto gulped nervously as they were suddenly in eachother's personal space. He felt Sasuke's warm hands suddenly rest on his shoulders, then to the back of his neck, gently pulling him forward. He could feel warm tufts of breath about his lips as he closed his eyes, and ever-so-gently Sasuke pressed moist lips against his own.

He had to suppress a gasp at the sudden feeling of flesh against flesh. He could practically feel his heart thumping out of his chest, or was it Sasuke's? He couldn't tell anymore, but it didn't really matter. Suddenly he was taken back to a place he only ever saw in dreams anymore. He and Sasuke were teenagers again, as were everyone else. Only four Hokage were carved about the mountain-side, and Neji was still alive. C and D rank missions were still handed out to them, and Jiraiya still continued to peek on women in the bathhouse. Deep down, his heart yearned for this past once more, and suddenly it was cut off with a deliciously wet smack as Sasuke pulled away finally. He wanted more, so much more of Sasuke that he couldn't stand it.

"One more time to make it twice like before," Naruto whispered huskily against his panting adviser's lips, and Sasuke couldn't agree more.

This time, Naruto initiated the kiss, and it was _much_ different than before.

He grabbed Sasuke roughly by the shoulders, pinning him to the giant, elegant window that overlooked the village, not caring if anyone were to peer inside. Pinning his adviser's wrists to either side of him, he attacked his mouth fiercely as if he would never get another chance. And who knows, maybe he wouldn't? That was why he had to make this moment worth it.

"...And once more to make a new memory."

"Hinata really _is_ going to be jealous."

Naruto couldn't help but to smile.

Yes. Things were doing _much_ better than before.


End file.
